1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments relate to sharing data between a plurality of source devices that are each connected to a sink device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various protocols exist for streaming media (e.g., video, audio, etc.) over local wireless networks (e.g., infrastructure Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), etc.). One example is Version R1 of Miracast (hereinafter, “Miracast-R1”), which defines a protocol by which a source device (hereinafter “Source”, such as a UE such as a phone, laptop, etc.) can connect to an external display device (referred to as a sink device or “Sink”) using a WiFi Direct connection. Miracast-R2 is a newer version of Miracast that is currently under development and which is considering support for multiple Sources connected to a single Sink (many-to-one) and a single Source connected to multiple Sinks (one-to-many). While Miracast-R1 and Miracast-R2 support the transfer of media from Source(s) to Sink(s), Miracast-R1 and Miracast-R2 do not currently support or facilitate different Sources to exchange data with each other. Similarly, other protocols (e.g., Chromecast, Airplay, etc.) for connecting and transferring of media from Source(s) to Sink(s) also do not support or facilitate such functionality.